


Names

by Misswaffles



Series: Seperated AU but make it cute [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Mikey is a Precious Bean, Cute, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Parenthood, Separated AU, The fact that is a tag is making me lose my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswaffles/pseuds/Misswaffles
Summary: His eyes widened upon seeing a small shell with two yellow rings decorating the back laying under the debris. It was the box turtle.--Mikey is seperated from his brothers and Splinter AU, but instead of being sad I got possessed by the need to write tooth rotting fluff because everyone goes the sad route.
Relationships: Baron Draxum & Michelangelo (TMNT), Huginn-and-Muninn & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Series: Seperated AU but make it cute [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922038
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Names

His lab was in utter ruin.

Draxum coughed and waved dust from fallen debris away from his face. Huginn and Muninn perched themselves on either shoulder, scrunched down as far as they could while looking at the destroyed lab around them. This was not one of their finer moments. Thankfully, it seemed that their boss hadn't realized they were at fault, judging by the lack of reprimanding. Baron let out a growl and pushed a piece of rubble aside far more harshly than needed, making it tumble and fall, breaking more equipment in its path. Useless. All of his work… reduced to broken parts and stolen away in an instant.

"It's ok, Boss. I think some of it's still intact," Huginn pointed out in an attempt to brighten the mood. Whatever was left standing of the large, ruined machine soon collapsed afterwards.

"Want us to get the broom and dust pan?" Muninn asked, fluttering off of the other's shoulder. Huginn followed suit, waiting for the ok from their leader.

"What I _want_ is--" Baron snarled as he turned to them, but was interrupted by a small, barely audible squeaking. He paused, listening carefully. "Did you hear that?"

Huginn and Muninn exchanged uncertain looks, then shrugged in a quiet confirmation that they hadn't heard anything.

Before the gargoyles could speak again, there was another pitiful sounding squeak followed by a whimper. Draxum stepped over the rubble littering the floor, following the noise, before carefully lifting a fallen rock. His eyes widened upon seeing a small shell with two yellow rings decorating the back laying under the debris. It was the box turtle. They must have been dropped during Lou Jitsu's escape.

The upper portion of the little one's shell was clearly damaged; There was a large crack and the upper layer of keratin was barely hanging onto the rest of it. The turtle squeaked and whimpered again, and it was in that moment that he realized that what he heard was them crying. Baron knelt down and gingerly scooped the shelled turtle up in his hands. They were so small and clearly scared and in pain. Not that he could blame them. They were still new, so they didn’t know how to regulate their emotions and reactions. The second he picked them up, the squeaking and whining stopped, replaced by small hiccups and sniffles.

Slowly, hesitantly, the small mutant let his limbs and head peek out from the safety of the shell. Tears ran down his cheeks and his nose was running. Wet, dark eyes looked up at the armored yokai. He didn't seem hurt aside from the shell, which was good. The turtle held out his arms and made grabby motions at him. The yokai's brow furrowed in confusion as Huginn and Muninn returned to their perches on his shoulder to get a better look at the mutant. "Aaw, they're so tiny!" Muninn cooed.

"I think they're asking for a hug, Boss," Huginn pointed out. Baron turned his head and gave the Goyle a confused look.

" _Why_?" Baron asked, as though it was the oddest thing for anyone to ask for. A weepy chirp from the tiny mutated turtle brought his attention back to them, though. His expression softened as the little one looked up at him, hands still held out. He brought them closer to his chest and immediately they clung onto him, still whimpering and sniffling. Being mindful of the injury to his shell, Baron rested a hand on their back. Both Goyles let out an "aaawww!" at the display, fluttering off of his shoulders. Baron cleared his throat and sat up straighter. He had to keep up the appearance of being a calculated warrior scientist after all. "Fetch me the first-aid kit and meet me in the kitchen upstairs," he ordered as he stood up, still holding the turtle close. He’d worry about cleaning up the ruined lab later. Right now, he had to worry about the remaining turtle and their injured shell.

The turtle had wailed the whole time he was cleaning and dressing the wound, but now that it was dressed and that they had a small, dry sponge acting as a cushion to protect the injury, they were looking around the kitchen with wide, curious eyes. He chirped and squeaked as he crawled across the table. Baron put a hand out, vines coming up from the ground and gently turning the little one away from the table's edge. The yokai watched him as he explored the table top, using a vine to turn them away from potentially falling off any time they crawled too close to the edges. He supposed he would have to name them, though nothing was coming to mind at the moment. It was honestly fascinating how curious he was, and how every time a vine scooped him up, it would lead to gleeful squeals. Huginn and Muninn were now perched on the back of a chair, cooing and "aw"ing at the infant mutant.

"So what are you gonna name him, Boss?" Munnin asked.

"I was thinking something like Bob. Don't they look like a Bob?" Huggin suggested. Baron wrinkled his nose at the suggestion.

"No, I will not name my potential mighty warrior "Bob"," he stated. "He needs a name that will strike fear into the hearts of his foes."

He glanced down at the happily squeaking turtle, who was now occupied in playing with the vine. They… were not very fearsome, he had to admit. But that would change with time. Hopefully. He used the vine to pick the turtle up, the tiny mutant squealing in joy and waving his arms. He brought them over to him, taking them from the vine and letting it retract back into the ground. Baron hummed in thought, giving the other a look over and hoping a name would come to mind. They looked up at him, grinning, and reached their little hands up to his face, but they were out of reach and settled on waving their arms around in the air. All the while, they chirped and squeaked merrily. How in the world was he going to turn this literal ray of sunshine into a mighty warrior?

"I suppose I could go with Maverick," Baron said. "It sounds fearsome enough, don't you think?" He didn't wait for an answer before he gently booped the little turtle's snout, earning a happy squeal. "Maverick it is."

The newly named Maverick chirped and squealed with joy. It seems that they liked their new name. Excellent. Now...

How did one go about baby proofing?


End file.
